Conventionally, it is known a walking assist device giving an assist propulsion for walking for a user. The walking assist device is used for assisting walking of a person who is difficult to walk by herself or himself such as a person whose a muscle force of her or his legs has lessened or whose legs has been injured. In addition, the walking assist device is also expected as such an exercise use and amusement use for aiming an improvement of a muscle force and a walking posture.
A walking aid device described in paragraphs 0034 to 0036 and FIGS. 15 and 16 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 5-329186 is attached to legs of a user and gives a constant propulsion to the user by rotating joints of a crotch, knees, and ankles with a joint drive device.
Although the walking aid device described in JP Hei. 5-329186 can alleviate a user's fatigue accompanied with her or his movement by giving a propulsion in a walking direction, her or his weight is supported by her or his own legs and a load on the legs due to supporting the weight remains as it is. In addition, because the walking aid device firmly constrains user's whole legs with support members, he or she tends to feel an uncomfortable constraint feeling and an ache. Furthermore, such a configuration of constraining the whole legs with the support members needs to make the members fit each user well according to a body type and a way in walking.
Consequently, it is strongly requested a body weight support device that can alleviate a constraint of user's legs, is lightweight, and can reduce a load on the legs; and a body weight support program thereof.